Teen Witch
by teamstrange
Summary: Hayley is a teenage witch fresh to Beacon Hills. Join her as she helps the others defeat the threats lurking around the town and finds love. *set during season 2* Isaac/OC (please read its better then the summary, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Beacon Hills high school" the woman said handing me papers that contained my schedule and other important information for me I thanked the helpful woman and left to find my locker. I walked into the crowded hallway shoving my necklace under my t shirt dodging staring students as I went I had managed to avoid knocking into people and was about to pat myself on the back for my success until I managed to bump into a dark haired boy who looked at me weirdly sniffing the air "you smell weird" I quirked an eyebrow at him as he shook his head "sorry that sounded weird I'm Scott" he smiled introducing himself "I'm Hayley" I replied giving him my name and holding out my hand for him to shake, he reached and took it causing a weird sensation to travel through my body "you're not human" I stated still holding onto his hand "neither are you" I nodded my head at him "what are you?" I questioned "werewolf. You?" He asked "witch, I specialise in elemental magic" I told him heating up my skin and burning the hand that was still in my grip "don't mess with me Scotty boy" I smiled cheerfully at him and walked off continuing my hunt for my locker.

I got bored of having to look for my locker so I used a quick tracking spell to locate it, silently doing the spell I smiled in triumph when words appeared in front of my eyes giving me my lockers location. I hitched my bag further up my shoulder and walked to my locker coming face to face with a pair of memorizing blue eyes I watched the mysterious good looking guy from the corner of my eye as I opened my locker and deposited my books in it internally groaning when I saw him sniffing the air around me is everyone round here a werewolf? I watched as a confused expression came across his adorable little face "you smell different" he blurted out "hello nice to meet you too" I responded closing my locker and walking away. I entered my first class and sat down watching as more and more people enter the room noticing a few sniff the air as they picked up my scent I rolled my eyes looks like someone's been a busy werewolf. I watched as blue eyes and a blonde girl walked into the classroom they were talking and looking in my direction curious I performed a silent spell that allowed me to listen into their conversation "I think we've found the Kanima" blue eyes said "really who?" I watched as blue eyes pointed at me "really the new girl?" the blonde haired girl questioned sounding unimpressed "her scent is weird different its not human" he stated making me roll my eyes "Derek says we have to test Lydia Isaac and what Derek says goes" I snorted somebody's loyal to their alpha. I watched as Scott walked into the room and picked up on their bickering "hey Isaac, Erica leave Hayley alone she isn't the Kanima but she does have the power to kick your butt" I smirked and quietly responded to him "preach it Scotty boy I like you" my smirk grew bigger as he looked in my direction "how did you hear that?" he questioned ignoring the strange looks from Isaac and Erica as they listened in to what me and Scott were talking about "hocus pocus" I smiled as realisation dawned on his face "smart" I smiled "why thank you I like to hear what people think of the new girl." I then snapped my fingers and with a pop the spell wore off and I went back to paying attention to what was happening in the class.

The bell rang signalling the end of class, I stood up and packed my bag making my way to the canteen to get some lunch. I pushed open the doors of the lunch room causing the whole place to fall silent as I walked in I held my head up high even though the attention put me on edge. I looked around trying to find somewhere for me to sit when I come across Scott and his friends not giving myself chance to hesitate I make my way over to them and sit down "hello" I greet everyone at the table as they stare at me "hi Hayley how are you?" Scott asks smiling at me "I'm good thanks" I replied smiling at him I then turned to the rest of the table "I'm Hayley" I told them waiting for their names "hi I'm Stiles" the guy with the buzz cut responds "and this is Allison" he points to the girl sitting behind Scott "why isn't she sitting with us?" I question confused "its complicated" Stiles tried to fill me in without letting slip anything about the supernatural "Stiles its fine I'm a witch" I told him just as Isaac and Erica walked past "oh crap" I breathed sinking down my chair "I'm toast" I grumbled watching as the two werewolves smirked at me Isaac waving his phone in the air at me, Scott followed my line of view and cursed too "he's calling Derek" I looked at him "what?" I question "Derek's their alpha" I rolled my eyes "well duh I know that bit. What I want to know is what's going to happen after they call him" he gulped "nothing good" I slumped back into my chair "well thanks for the vote of confidence you know what I'll go deal with them myself" I pushed away from the table and made my way to them.

I walked over summoning small balls of fire in the palms of my hand as I went. I smiled at them as I stood by their table placing a burning hand on both of their shoulders causing them to cringe in discomfort "hello" I smiled sticking my head between the two of them "I would put the phone down and listen to what I have to say" I told them "now listen up wolfies you will not tell Derek about me ok you will forget that you even heard that I was different alright" I increased the heat as I waited for them to nod in agreement "good doggies" I smiled sweetly releasing my hold on them. I then stood up from my crouched position and made my way back over to Scott and Stiles "I don't think they'll be telling Derek anytime soon" I stated sitting down and high fiving Stiles "you are such a bad ass" Stiles called out to me cheering "why thank you Stiles." The end of lunch wasn't that eventful it involved us coming up with a plan to defeat the Kanima that I had been told about "so we have no clue who the Kanima is" I slouched back in my chair "but Derek thinks he knows who it is" I stated "yes" Scott sighed "well this should be fun as I heard bad ass one and bad ass two talking about testing Lydia" everyone's face went slack "I'm guessing we weren't aware of this problem" I said "well this should be fun" I repeated.

Lunch had finished and we were walking into chemistry "when do you think they're going to test her?" Scott asked walking into the room at the same time as Isaac and Erica "apparently now" I grimaced "get to Lydia I'll try and slow them down" Scott and Stiles nodded at me while I held my hands out and created a wall of air in front of them in an attempt to stop them reaching Lydia releasing the wall when I saw that Stiles and Scott had sat beside her. Taking a seat myself I settled down and listened to Mr Harris " Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with" the minute Mr Harris mentioned this about a million hands flew eagerly into the air making my roll my eyes at their hormone driven actions "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two." I rolled my eyes as this continued waiting for me to be paired up "Isaac, Hayley" I looked up "you're together" I groaned "seriously" I muttered to myself as I got up and made my way over to him and sat on the lab stool "look Lahey I haven't got a problem with you" he snorted "really my healing shoulder begs to differ" "I will do more then burn you if you don't shut up. No I haven't got a problem with you I have a problem with people telling my secret because if the hunters that are trying to kick your little werewolf butt at the moment found out about me they would also be after my butt and that aint happening on my watch mister" he nodded his head at me "alright I wont tell but you have to help us with the Kanima" "alright I'll help but I'm doing it Scott's way."

"Switch." I got up from my seat and moved next to Scott keeping an eye on Erica and Isaac who were slowly getting closer and closer to Lydia "I don't like how this is playing out" I told Scott mixing chemicals "neither do I" we concentrated on the task at hand mixing the chemicals needed to create a crystal. "I wonder what Isaac and Stiles are talking about" I said to Scott as I noticed for the first time the two of them sat together "Lydia" Scott sounded amused as he listened into their conversation however it wasn't long until Scott and Stiles had a grimace on their face "I'm guessing Isaac is being his usual charming self?" I questioned "yeah" I nodded my head getting up and making my way to Lydia when Harris told us to switch Stiles reluctantly doing so causing Mr Harris to get angry "if you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade" I eyed Stiles waiting to see what he would do me and Scott breathing in relief when he decides to move but not before glaring at Isaac who had during the exchange beaten me to Lydia "dick" I murmured knowing he could hear me. I sat down next to some random kid and waited watching Isaac to see what he would do "time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it." I watched in horror as I noticed Isaac give Lydia the venom covered crystal I turned to Scott and Stiles "do something" I hissed "Lydia!" Scott yelled causing me to face palm great plan...idiot. Lydia turned to look at him "what?" I watched Scott willing him to do something again "nothing" I sighed in defeat and watched as Lydia ate the crystal with no effect.

"Genius plan real genius" I slapped the back of Scott's head the moment we were all in the classroom alone "like you could have done better " I snorted "I bet I could McCall" "shut up Hayley we have bigger problems Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." "waiting to kill her?" Allison questioned scared I snorted "no waiting to give her a pat on the back yes waiting to kill her!" I exclaimed Scott pushed me away and calmly rephrased what I had just said without the sarcasm "if he thinks she's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool" Stile looked up from the floor "its not her" I snorted and butted in "hate to break it to you Stiles but she failed the test. Nothing happened" "no it cant be her?" I crossed my arms "why not?" I questioned curious to hear Stiles' answer, he didn't respond causing Allison to break the silence "it doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her" I grumbled as I listened to them make a plan "Hayley" I zoned back in when someone said my name "huh yeah" I looked up to Allison "tell Scott we can take care of ourselves" I nodded and murmured a spell causing thunder and lightening to roll into the room making everyone jump "we can take care of ourselves."

_A/N hello thank you for reading this is my first teen wolf fan fiction hope the first chapter didn't suck too much. Reviews would be nice and I hope you will continue reading. Oh and I am trying to stay canon but its proving tricky so lets say its loosely based round season 2 might do season 3 when I've finished watching it yeah I'm kinda new to the world of teen wolf don't hate me._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hayley come on we're going to the library to collect Lydia" Stiles said pulling on my arm "why am I coming?" I asked causing Stiles to spaz out "oh I don't know maybe because you're a super powerful witch!" He exclaimed much too loudly "sshh shut up" I hissed allowing my magic to lash out and glue his jaw shut "alright I'll come and help you protect Lydia" I pulled my magic back in allowing Stiles the use of his mouth again "great come on!" He pulled on my arm making me follow him to the library where Lydia, Allison and Jackson were.

"Guys Hayley's here now we can go study!" Stiles exclaimed pushing us all out the library and towards the car park "if we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" Lydia asked making me snort and cross my arms I like this girl "yeah Stiles why didn't we just stay in the library?" I asked causing Stiles to glare at me in annoyance "because we're meeting up with somebody else" I rolled my eyes those two boys are just terrible at coming up with excuses. "Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?" "Lydia does have a good point Stiles" I pointed out smirking at him causing him to grumble under his breath while he came up with an answer to Lydia's question "oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late" and the award for worst excuse maker ever goes to Stiles Stilinski! I watched as Jackson pushed Lydia forward and out the school towards Stiles' jeep that we all managed to fit into.

I was sat in the back of the jeep with Jackson and Lydia. "Hey Hayley" I turned to the person speaking "yeah" I responded "is it true you're a witch?" Jackson asked me "what?" I asked shaking my head laughing "there's no such thing Jackson" he reached out and grabbed me causing me to gasp as a jolt went through me alerting me to the fact that Jackson wasn't human and wasn't werewolf. It was a jolt that sent shivers down my spine "let go of me Jackson" I hissed throwing his hand off me shaken by the jolt, he was about to say something to me when Stiles pulled up outside a house causing me to let out a sound of relief and jump out the jeep as quickly as possible Lydia and Jackson following after me "if we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" Lydia asked "meeting us here, I think. I hope" Stiles responded while unlocking the front door.

I entered the house behind Stiles and stood in the hallway while Stiles locked the door in a flurry of hand movements making me quirk an eyebrow at him in amusement nice one Stiles, his actions caused him to get a strange look from Lydia as he tried to explain his actions "uh, there's been a few break - ins around the neighbourhood" he then went and put a chair under the door handle making me cover my mouth as I tried to stifle my laughter, yeah like a chair would stop werewolves from entering the house "and a murder. Yeah, it was bad." I lost it at that point and had to leave the room in fear of laughing, I managed to eventually calm down and re entered the room to find that Lydia and Jackson had gone upstairs and Stiles and Allison arguing about something. I cleared my throat alerting them to my presence "Allison put down the phone we aren't calling your dad I mean there's what two of them outside we can handle two pups" I walked forward to the window "ok more then two pups and they look annoyed. Anyone got any ideas?" I asked "I got an idea" Stiles piped up "just shoot one of 'em" I spun away from the window to look at Stiles in disbelief "are you serious?" Allison questioned voicing my disbelief " we told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" I shrugged "he does have a good point" Allison nodded "ok" and lifted up her crossbow before putting it back down "look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em" Allison took a deep breath and lifted up her crossbow again "which one?" Allison questioned "Stiles you pick" I told him waiting for him to respond with a name "uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." I nodded my head "I agree with Stiles on this one Derek seems annoying and I haven't even met him yet" Allison looked at us like we were crazy "If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can" "good point" I responded "well just shoot one of the other three then" I told her "you mean two" Allison questioned "no Hayley meant three" Stiles said looking out the window with me "where the hell is Isaac" Stiles questioned eyes darting around trying to find the annoying yet insanely good looking werewolf.

"Alright Stiles this is getting us nowhere he's obviously not outside just let me do a locater spell" I told him trying to get him to calm down "I don't think that will be necessary Hayley" I spun round to face Isaac who had managed to disarm Allison in mine and Stiles discussion "well hello there" I greeted him "fancy seeing you here" I watched from the corner of my eye as Stiles helped Allison up I nudged my chin upwards gesturing for them to check on Lydia upstairs "oh come on Hayley stop with the cute nice act" he smiled which looked creepy as he was in a half wolf form which included his fangs "you make a hot bad boy Isaac" I flirted getting close to him "so I guess we're both good actors" I then recited a spell blowing him backwards into a table he stood up and growled running for me lashing out with his claws "son of a" I got out when his claws made contact with my side "I get it you're not going easy on me because I'm just as strong as you" I got out through clenched teeth "but newsflash I don't have super healing abilities and I suck at healing spells" I informed him rolling onto my good side and crying out at the pain the movement brought me watching him smile and get ready to strike me again. I sucked in a breath preparing myself for the blow but it never came instead Isaac fell to the ground knocked out with a transformed Scott behind him "took you long enough" I breathed out in pain, Scott rushed towards me "Hayley" he cried getting on his knees next to me "its just a scratch" I played off "that won't stop bleeding" I mumbled curious pulling my t shirt up "oh that's why" the claw marks were long stretching from below my bra to my hip "man I hate werewolves" I grumbled lying back down "ok come on Hayley" Scott helped me up "lets go return these two to Derek" he gestured to the limp form of Isaac and Erica that was being brought down the stairs by Allison and Stiles "Stiles take her" Scott passed me to Stiles who put my arm of my good side over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around my waist supporting me I smiled a thanks at Stiles and then watched Scott throw the two limp bodies out the door walking onto the porch with the three of us in tow Derek looked up and spoke addressing Scott "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." I rolled my eyes someone's cocky "I can hold you off until the cops get here" I silently cheered as I heard sirens in the distance Derek hearing them too "get them out of here" he gestured to Isaac and Erica who were picked up by the other werewolf that was with them "hey Derek" Scott called out "I know we don't get along but Hayley here needs your help" I glared at him "no I do not" I argued trying to look threatening while leaning up against Stiles with blood slowly dripping down my side "of course you don't" he then turned to Derek "she's supernatural too a normal hospital won't do her any good" Derek nodded and made his way over to me he was about to take me from Stiles when a noise was heard from the roof causing all of us to run onto the grass just in time to see the Kanima we watched as the Kanima disappeared just in time for Lydia to run out "would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she exclaimed however no one listened to her as we all continued staring at the roof. "It's Jackson."

"Alright come on Hayley nearly there" Derek cooed walking me over to a train carriage "wow Stiles is wrong apparently sour wolf can be nice" I got out between breaths "aww that hurt. I swear to God I'm gonna kill you Isaac!" I hissed to the now conscious Isaac "I really am sorry Hayley" he said to me crouching down next to the seat Derek had laid me on "you better be" I squirmed when Derek started cleaning out my side "this hurts so much" I whimpered closing my eyes Isaac grabbed my hand "I'm sorry so sorry" I weakly smiled as Isaac pushed my hair out of my face "I like this Isaac you should let him out more often" he chuckled quietly "go to sleep Hayley" he whispered to me as bandages were being applied "ok. I would date you if you were like this all the time" I heard him chuckle again "good night Hayley" I fell asleep to the soothing feeling of Isaac's hand running through my hair.

_A/N awww the feels isn't Isaac such a cutey at the end I just want to cuddle him even though he did hurt Hayley._


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly woke up stretching my arms letting out a low hiss when I felt a pull on my side "hey, hey take it easy" someone murmured gently taking my arms and moving them down to rest by my sides again, I turned my head making eye contact with a smiling Isaac "hey" I whispered smiling back "you stayed" I said he nodded at me "you're hurt I didn't want to leave you alone" my smile grew as I slowly sat up aided by Isaac "what happened to cocky Isaac?" I questioned "you didn't like him" my smile grew "why thank you nice Isaac" I got up and left the train carriage before realising that I need new clothes causing me to pop my head back into the carriage "can I borrow some clothes?" I asked causing him to laugh "I'm serious this is a serious question I need to borrow some clothes since mine now have blood on them" I said narrowing my eyes at him and making the air sizzle with electricity making him gulp in fear "ok come along right this way" I smirked "works every time" I followed him to where he keeps his clothes. "Alright here you go" Isaac told me handing me a grey long sleeve sweater and a pair of Erica's long socks, I quirked an eyebrow at those making him chuckle nervously and rub the back of his neck "oh those yeah I don't know how I got those" I nodded my head not believing a word he said "I'm just going to get changed now" I told him walking away to an empty train carriage and stripping off yesterday's clothes I looked at my black fringed crop top fingering the rips down the side "aww I liked this top" I pouted throwing it to the side before pulling on the jumper which stopped mid thigh and pulling on the socks, combat boots in hand I walked out the train carriage and towards Isaac "you look good in my clothes" he said checking me out "thanks I do look good don't I" I smirked.

"Alright Hayley sit" Derek demanded entering the room "someone woke up on the wrong side of bed" I teased causing him to growl at me "alright, alright no need to bring out the clothes" I grumbled sitting on the floor "ok what's up?" I questioned "I have a few questions for you" I nodded my head "ok fire away" "Scott said you're supernatural" I nodded my head "but he didn't tell me what kind and I hate secrets so what supernatural are you?" he asked staring intently at me I turned to Isaac and Erica "you didn't tell?" I asked "well you did threaten us" Isaac responded causing Derek to get angry "you threatened my pack!" he roared "whoa, whoa big boy calm down" I instinctively threw up a shield as Derek's eyes flashed red "I had to" I reasoned "you have the Argents after you I can't have them after me too" he cocked his head as he tried to breach my field "why would they go after you?" he questioned still trying to get through my shield "how have you not noticed the shield!" I exclaimed "witch" I nodded my head "yep, which is why the Argents can't find out about me I'd suffer a worse fate then you" Isaac tilted his head in confusion "why?" I turned to him "I'm a witch not only that I'm a born witch meaning I'm a born supernatural" I pulled out my leather cord necklace showing him the clay circle that had the pentagon engraved on it "it means we're stronger then other supernatural creatures out there we're rarer, it means that we're seen as a bigger threat then werewolves a threat that must be hunted down and destroyed by any means necessary" Isaac gulped "that's why the Argents can't know about me" I turned to Derek "anymore questions?" he shook his head no "alright well I'm off" I shoved my necklace back down my jumper and walked out the warehouse.

"Hey wait up!" I turned around to find Isaac running after me "if you're stronger then me how come I was able to beat you last night?" I looked down at the ground "I don't know why but I can't bring myself to hurt you" I told him quietly "anyway what about you, you looked like you were about to cry last night after hurting me. Why?" I asked pushing hair out of my face "same reason as you it makes me feel physically sick causing you pain" he whispered "truth is Hayley I like you" I shyly looked up seeing a faint blush spread across Isaac's cheeks "you what?" I whispered "I like you" he repeated "why each time we've seen each other I've tried to hurt you" he shrugged "you're pretty, you're strong and Hayley you can see past my act you can see me" with each word he walked closer to me "I like you too. I especially like the Isaac that's hidden behind the cocky front, the Isaac who smiles and doesn't smirk, the Isaac who comforted me and stayed with me the entire night, the Isaac who was a gentleman and turned round when I needed to change. You show me that Isaac more often and you might just have yourself a girl willing to go out with you" I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning away from him "I'll see you around."

_A/N happy new year! Ok so looking back on this chapter it isn't the best and didn't warrant the amount of time it took to write it but hey Isaac Hayley moment got to love those moments I know I do. Please continue to read and follow/favourite and comment however I do not appreciate nasty comments because those are rude and uncalled for if you don't like my work fine but you don't have to degrade me and try and make me feel like nothing you wouldn't like it if someone said it to you so think before you say it to someone else. Ok mini rant over thank you for reading! _


End file.
